As discussed in co-pending parent U.S. application Ser. No. 15/826,772, there is a need for cost-effective retrofit solutions for specialized lighting systems such as sports and wide area lighting systems. The conventional approach in the residential bulb market—namely, where an LED bulb with an onboard driver can replace an incandescent bulb provided bulb bases are the same—cannot be adapted to specialized lighting systems because there are no standard bulb sizes, bulb bases, incoming power, controls, etc. Said co-pending parent application set forth a number of apparatus and methods which could be used to retrofit said specialized lighting systems in a manner that produces levels of light and/or glare control comparable to the technology retrofitted. However, in some cases there may be a need to provide greater glare control or greater horizontal beam containment than what was possible in the lighting system retrofitted (e.g., to improve playability)—such that the retrofit is more of an upgrade. This is likewise true for controls—sometimes there is a need to add functionality (e.g., dimming) which was not possible prior to the retrofit (or was lost during a first retrofit) so to provide more of an upgrade.
Thus, there is room for improvement in the art.